User blog:Lucasthewikiguy13/What is going on today?
Today I am feeling good, some of the camps I am in had a new episode that came out today. Thats great, I am doing fine in camps, have not been eliminated yet, could change, don't know, best I ever did in a camp was 3rd Place, could change, one camp I have just gotten a win token, so everythings fine, how are yours, good I hope, well time to go, Bye! June 20th: Well I am proud to say i have done great in a challenge of a camp i am in. That camp is BFTIODI or in longer words Battle For The Improvement Of Dream Island. I also made the wiki page for it. I got an 8/10 in the challenge, which was 4th place out of the 10 people that did the challenge and is also a B-. Since I was in the top 6 I became a team captain, which was nice, as only in two other camps have I been a team captain. Also have you ever noticed that many of the first people eliminated in camps are people from the object show itself where they are mean or not liked by people. Meaning that some contestants are eliminated based on character and not on being a threat or not doing the challenge, which is kinda unfair since they never stay long in camps and never really have a chance to compete. This was even said in a confessional by David in the camp, saying for example don't vote Flower just cause she's Flower. And to be quite honest, I kinda agree with him. So I hope that he will not be eliminated early in the game otherwise it would be kinda sad. Any how, that is all I got to say today. So see you next time on 'What is going on today' with me! June 22nd: Man its like 10:00pm where I am. Anyway BFTIODI 1C Came out and my team was revealed which consisted of... Balloony: Myself Eggy Pie Tree Spongy Naily Robot Flower and TV. Also my team didn't get up for elimination so I'm safe for another day. BFDI RC Camp/BFPP 4A came out yesterday and I think I did great in the challenge, which is a rock paper scissors tournament. Hopefully I win that since my team just has a double elimination leaving only 5 people left on my team. I'll tell you all what happens when the episodes come out, so see you all next time on, 'What is going on today', with me! June 23rd: Well today is not as good as yesterday, BFRT 2B came out and I'm up for elimination, but I got no votes so far so i think I will be alright. Also another camp I'm in called color camp had 1A come out. It only has 4 contestants so it will be short but I'll try to win that short camp. That's all I got today, see you next time on, 'What is going on today!' with me, Lucasthewikiguy13! June 25th: Today is so far great.! Episodes of camps im in came out but the best one was BFTIODI 2A where we saw Dora get eliminated which is a little sad, since she could have possibly be eliminated based on character, but it will be fine. Also I made my own series in the confessionals called, 'Balloony's Words Of Wisdom', which is based on, 'Pillow's Words Of Wisdom', from BFSP since the creator of it is in this camp so I did my confessional in a tribute to that. Other then that I survived elimiantions from other camps and did challenges in them so I am doing quite fine right now. That is all I have to say right now today everyone, so see you all next time on my blog, 'What is going on today!' with me, Lucasthewikiguy13! June 26th: BFTIODI 2B and BFDI RC Camp 4B both came out today and I did great in BFTIODI 2B but not that good in BFDI RC Camp 4B yet for both I still avoided for elimination which is great since I get to stay in longer and see what happens more. That's all for today so see you all next time on my blog, "What is going on today!" with me, Lucasthewikiguy13. July 4th: The USA is now 240 years old so to celebrate I will update this. BFTIODI: I won the 3B challenge so that meant my team won so along with being happy i got another Win Token, so fo BFTIODI I am doing good. BFPP/BFDI RC Camp: Sadly this is on a hiatus right now so nothing has changed of it. BIC: This camp recently started and my team got up for elimination, I got 2 votes but that was still the second least so I am safe still, I also think I got 3rd in the second challenge, but that is for next time SAOF: I didn't win the first challlenge but I still think I will be picked on a team but I don't know for sure but hopefully. BFRC: Didn't win the first challenge, but got picked onto a team with my alliance in it so yay.. I also got a Win Token for signing up second. RD: This is the short camp I said earlier, I got second place in both challenges so far but I am a team captain so I think I will go far. BIOH: Doing ok here, hope I win the next challenge which is a number picking from 1-60 challenge, so I hope! I am also in alot of other camps that either started or havn't started yet, but in the rest I am doing ok in the rest so I am doing great. That's all for today so see you all next time on my blog, "What is going on today!" with me, Lucasthewikiguy13! July 12th: This part will be short since it is night time and i am a little sleepy so lets see BFTIODI: Great BFDI RC Camp/BFPP: Hiatus BFOH: Good BIC: Ok Other Camps since I am in so many: Good Sorry this episode is short but the next will be longer so see you all next time on my blog. "What is going on today!" with me, Lucasthewikiguy13! 2017 February 17th: Well well well, you all thought I died! Well I didn't! I just was too lazy to do this blog here but lately I been thinking that I will do it again. So 1st let me tell you something. I run, or ran in this case, a BFDI camp known as Battle For Diamond Palace which has concluded 3 days ago after 2 years of battling. The second season will be up soon, so if you want a camp that won't be canceled, come to mine! 2nd: Ok let's talk about camps, now how do I put this easiliy.......THEY ALL GOT CANCELED! That's why I said with my camp that it won't be canceled. yeah they all got canceled. BFTIODI got rebooted but it didn't live to 3A! Then I got into BFME, which also got canceled and that just made me mad, although I feel for Retro. But still for the episodes that there were from 1A-6A, I actually did pretty good. The videos have been removed from youtube, but however, I did really good in that camp! Seriously my first challenge wasn't so hot but the next 4, as the 5th I will never know since the camp is canceled, I DID AWESOME! I GOT EVEN FIRST PLACE ON THE SECOND CHALLENGE, SO FREAKING LUCKY! 3rd: Me and four other guys are making a camp called BMGQTWCFW, "or Baseball's, Magnifying Glass's, Quartz's, Tower's and Woody's Camp for Wealth! I suggest you go see it when sign-ups are open. Out of the five hosts I am Woody. Now will it be canceled? Well unlike mine I can't say cause if the other guys want to quit then I guess it will be cause if the collaborators leave, then there is no collaboration camp! Well that's it, so umm if you liked this update then congrats, I will see you in the next one when I do it! Category:Blog posts